Mi Deseo Oscuro
by QueenSara
Summary: Alguna vez te sentiste solo, unos pasamos por el odio y unos jamas saldran de el, como alguien puede cambiar de opinión.


Mi Deseo Oscuro

Por Nala

Un hermoso día ese cielo azul como el agua dando la sensación de poder nadar en él, me reconforta saber que esas nubes blancas que nos cubren hacen mis imágenes del sueño más hermosas de lo que ya son, así dando la vida en el la tierra de los reyes esos animales que conforman el ciclo de la vida hacen lo que más desean en este hermoso día, cada uno haciendo lo mejor de sí para vivir en este día que no traería ningún problema...pero hoy no puedo decir eso es un pecado decirlo, algo que paso y no puedo tenerlo de nuevo, mi mente debe estar cuerda el pasado quedo atrás ya no puedo hacer nada, veo a mi alrededor un cielo gris deprimente deja mucho que desear se puede percibir las ganas de llorar, los prados que una vez fueron verdes solo son grises ahora que puedo hacer yo nada para cambiar mi destino y el de todos. Cuantas veces he soñado con dejar este lugar sombrío que me trae malos momentos simplemente volteo a mi lado para ver dos figuras, ellos son la causa de la que no pueda salir, quiero, pero no puedo, mi deber es estar con ellos.

Pov Normal

Pridelands lo que una vez fue conocido como un sitio para disfrutar y reír ahora solo es un lugar de tristeza en el que nadie puede escapar todos los días son como repeticiones siempre es lo mismo en este día, una leona de pelaje color crema, joven con mirada perdida sin vida, esos ojos una vez que daban a entender su vida atravesó de ellos, ahora demuestran lo muerta que esta por dentro, acostada en una cueva apunto de amanecer ella solo fija su mirada afuera.

-Nala...-se escuchó una voz delicada a sus espaldas de la mencionada, quien siguió mirando a fuera de la cueva  
-¿Que pasa madre?-pregunto la joven leona quien seguía con esa mirada perdida  
-Porque no tratas de dormir más hija, aún es temprano...-hablo en susurro para no despertar a las demás  
-No quiero-hablo firmemente la joven leona para encarar luego la cara a su madre, una leona muy parecida a ella, solo con un toque más maduro. Para luego para levantarse y caminar hacia la salida de la cueva.  
-Nala, no salgas-hablo su madre en tono de preocupación, pero la joven leona se detuvo y miro el suelo, para seguir caminando afuera de la cueva y salir dejando a su madre con una mirada triste.-Nala...  
-Sarafina...-otra voz se hizo notar, la leona miro a su lado para ver a una leona de pelaje moreno y ojos rojos quien la miraba seriamente.  
-Tranquila...ella estará bien...aun no lo supera-susurro la leona.  
Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva la joven leona caminaba tranquilamente con ojos en el camino, su paso tranquilo, su respiración tranquila, esta leona una vez sonreía a todos, pero no más ella ahora solo desea cumplir un sueño un deseo oscuro.

Pov Nala

Odio todo esto, siempre harán sufrir a mi familia ellas no se merecen nada de esto sinceramente yo solo quiero que este sueño acabe, este es un infierno...como pueden vivir así, yo quiero la libertad de todos, pero como conseguirlo, soy joven además...el pasado es pasado. Como quisiera que Simba estuviera aquí el solo sabría consolarme, te extraño Simba...por eso te vengare.

Pov Normal

La joven leona se detuvo un momento para sentarse y mirar el cielo esperando el sol, aunque no había diferencia solo iluminaria un poco su existencia, ese sol que una vez conoció jamás puede volver a ver si ella no sabe qué hacer en ese lado tan solo que lleva en su corazón.

A lo lejos de ella se encontraba una hiena mirándola, tan sola y joven nadie podía defendedla solo ella estaba sola contra el mundo, una buena oportunidad para la hiena dispuesta para atacar, acercándose más a ella poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre los dos, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, la observo una vez más antes de poder atacar. puso posición dando un salto para caer sobre ella mostrando sus dientes, la joven leona quien ya hacía en el suelo poniendo resistencia al ataque, mientras que la hiena intentaba morderla.

Pov Nala

Aquí estoy en el suelo poniendo resistencia a esta hiena que me ha atacado, que más puedo decir siendo atacada de sorpresa, me siento como la presa ahora, mis miedos están siendo presentes ¿Porque a mí? tal vez no debía salir...ya no hay tiempo para pensar en cosas así, mi vida depende de mí movimiento, posiciono mis patas traseras en su estómago dando impulsa, puedo ver que me la he quitado me para rápidamente para ver a la hiena a un costado de mí, mi pongo en posición muestro mis dientes como defensa, la hiena solo me sonríe para correr hacia mí, tengo miedo, salgo corriendo mientras que la hiena me sigue. Soy una tonta, no puedo defenderme a mí misma, veo un arbusto me escondo en él lo más rápido que puedo. respiro y respiro, necesito calmarme o si no me encontrara, no puedo hacer nada, me hace sentir inútil...que debo hacer. Cierro mis ojos esperando tranquilizarme, pero esto me lleva a un pasado.

 _-Es un lugar genial-se podía escuchar una voz muy conocida_

 _-¡Siii! -las suplicas que una vez hice con el_

 _-Él es el futuro rey-un príncipe_

 _-Te gane-un juego de todos los días_

Pov Normal

La joven leona con ojos cerrados se limita a pasar más de eso simples recuerdos felices que una vez vivió pero que ahora son muy lejanos de ella. Soñando despierta es lo que hace nuestra leona.

Las praderas muestran ese color verde vivo, ese sol que brilla de más en este lugar, el viento dando la libertad que todos desean tener, se pueden ver dos siluetas pequeñas viendo las nubes blancas.

 _-Pobre zazu, lo perdimos jaja-rió una pequeña leona de color crema quien estaba acostada a lado de otra silueta._

 _-jajaja, soy un genio-rió un león de color dorado quien se regocijaba_

 _-Oye Simba...-llamo la pequeña leona_

 _\- ¿Que pasa Nala? -pregunto el león de pelo dorado_

 _-Algún día si necesitaremos ayuda, siempre nos arriesgamos de mas-se quejó la pequeña. -Temo que algún día nos pase algo-_

 _-Nala...nada nos pasara por que yo te protegeré...-dijo el pequeño león para luego mirarla a los ojos y sonreir._

 _-Gracias Simba...-le devolvió la sonrisa_

 _La joven leona abrió los ojos, para luego ver el suelo con un aura depresivo un sueño que una vez vivo y que jamas vivirá._

 _-Simba...-susurro la leona_

Pov Nala

Es cierto él me iba a proteger, pero eso ya no se puede, el ya no está aquí conmigo, quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, pero no se puede. El cielo pronto amanecerá y el también, que estoy diciendo el está vivo, no importa vivo o muerto el me protegerá nunca ha roto su promesa. Mis ojos se posan en la hiena que está a unos metros de mí, camino sigilosamente hacia ella dejando mi escondite poco a poco acorto esa distancia que me separa de mi cazador, pero ahora todo cambiará, el será la presa, no quiero ser indefensa nunca más puedo defenderme a mí misma, no necesito a nadie...

Salto sobre la hiena aprisionándola contera el suelo, parece que está sorprendida, con toda mi furia sonrió para mí misma, veo a la hiena debajo de mí, lo araño con mis garras muestro mis dientes, el parece protegerse pero no lo va a lograr agarro su cuello con mis dientes haciendo presión poco a poco, mientras que el empieza a moverse más rápido en unos de sus movimientos me araña pero no me importa, siento que su sangre empieza a fluir entre mi boca, en eso me patea lejos por unos centímetros, me miro para ver con sorpresa mi sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No te escaparas...-digo para luego lanzarme sobre el de nuevo, ambos empezamos una pelea donde no parece tener fin, en cada ataque una nueva herida. Logro tirarlo al suelo para posicionarme arriba de él mostrando mis dientes, el asustado se queda paralizado, siento su miedo eso que alguna vez sentí, le muerdo el cuello mientras que el suelta un gemido de dolor, eso me hace sonreír más la hiena implora que me detenga pero no quiero...

Me volvió a lanzar lejos y este me regreso el ataque recibí cada arañazo de él, lo golpeó fuertemente para dejarlo al suelo, verlo así me causo gracia...salte sobre el para golpearlo otra vez, me acerque a su espalda donde lo mordí haciendo que volviera a gritar más duro que antes, con mis garras me aferre y lo fui rasguñando poco a poco haciendo quemas sangre saliera de su cuerpo, en eso me estampa con un árbol, el dolor es intenso pero miro hacia la hiena quien está muy herida. Me levanto para caminar hacia ella, el empieza a correr al igual que yo mis garras no pueden detenerse ya él es mi presa... salto sobre el haciendo que tropiece, rápidamente me levanto para ver su cara, esa cara que me mostró causándome miedo y ahora solo muestra miedo, me gusta verlo así. Levanto mi pata mostrando mis garras con sangre empiezo a reír causándole más miedo ene so lo rasguño en el ojo causando otro grito más de dolor, esta tan distraído que lo tiro al suelo para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Para!-empieza a reclamar, entre más lucha por liberarse, lo suelto y lo miro mientras que el hace lo mismo  
-No...-se queda sorprendido por mi respuesta.-Este es mi deseo oscuro...-digo sonriendo mientras que el me mira con horror.

Por Normal

Medio día en Pridelnds las leonas que están en la cueva esperan preocupadas el regreso de Nala quien salió en la madrugada, todas rezan porque ella se encuentre bien, Sarafina quien consuela al pequeño hermano de Nala solo ella sabe cómo hizo su hija para desaparecer de este lugar en el que las sombras rondan. Pronto algo llama su atención y es ni nada menos que una leona de pelaje crema, aliviada se acerca a ella al igual que todas las leonas, pero cuando logra ver bien queda sorprendida al verla con manchas de sangre, la manada se detiene al verla en ese estado.

-¡Nala! ¿¡Estas bien!?-dijo Sarafina mientras se acercaba a su hija y la revisaba de no tener ninguna herida  
-Estoy bien ahora...-dijo pacíficamente la joven leona, pero no todos estaban seguros  
-¿porque tienes sangre Nala?-pregunto Uzuri quien la miraba pensando lo peor.-¿Alguien te lastimo?-  
-No...-contesto la joven leona de color crema, medio tranquilizando a las leonas.-Fue al revés...-esto último dejo impresionadas a las leonas  
-Nala...tu...-dijo Sarabi quien parecía sorprendida  
-Solo cumplí mi deseo-dijo la joven leona mientras sonreír causando nerviosismo a la manada de leonas  
-¿Cual fue ese deseo?-pregunto un pequeño cachorro de color crema quien se ocultaba entre las patas de su madre.  
-Matar...

* * *

Hola a todos bueno este es como un vistazo a la nueve serie que hare llamada Walk with in devil Espero y les guste que quede claro antes de este año pienso terminar unas historias asi para que no me atrase por mas tiempo


End file.
